


Reunion Amongst the Rubble

by Michie_the_artist



Series: RISE OF SKYWALKER FINNPOE FIX-IT FICS BECAUSE THEY DESERVE IT [1]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Stormpilot - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Feels, Finn and Poe are gay and in love, Finnpoe - Freeform, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Gay, Gay Poe Dameron, I’m making it gay bc no one can stop me, M/M, OTP Feels, POV Poe Dameron, Rey Skywalker, Space Gays, Spoilers, Star Wars Spoilers, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Stormpilot, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michie_the_artist/pseuds/Michie_the_artist
Summary: !!!! RISE OF SKYWALKER SPOILERS !!!!———The world was a blur in those precious moments of fear, pain, and desperation, but there were snippets, key moments he remembers clear as day... Bursts of joy and relief made homes in the heart of the rebellion, then the darker emotions- pain, both physical and emotional, sadness, fear- came rushing in to replace them just as fast. There was a newness that bled into the world with the rising sun, just as easily as the warm tones of orange and yellow spilled into the painted dark blue of the waning night.———The title sucks but I honestly have nothing else so take a chance on me please lol. Hopefully it won’t suck.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey, Poe Dameron & Leia Organa, Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: RISE OF SKYWALKER FINNPOE FIX-IT FICS BECAUSE THEY DESERVE IT [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576342
Comments: 19
Kudos: 166





	Reunion Amongst the Rubble

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking on this fic! If you’re like me and you feel lowkey sad that Finn and Poe aren’t a canon couple, then this is probably for you! Hope you enjoy :)

The last moment of battle was a blur. 

Everything happened so quickly. Poe found himself suspended in the air, electricity crackling through his veins, as the plane died, sure as all hell that he would die right then and there, but then just as quickly, suddenly blasted his way to safety and to victory, his ship back up and running. The world was a blur in those precious moments of fear, pain, and desperation, but there were snippets, key moments he remembers clear as day. 

He remembers sunrise the morning after it was all over, after they had won. Bursts of joy and relief made homes in the heart of the rebellion, then the darker emotions- pain, both physical and emotional, sadness, fear- came rushing in to replace them just as fast. There was a newness that bled into the world with the rising sun, just as easily as the warm tones of orange and yellow spilled into the painted dark blue of the waning night. 

But before the new dawn arose, there was a moment of relished triumph. 

He remembers landing his ship and nearly tripping as he scrambled to get out of the pilots seat and out into the fresh air teeming with the possibility of newfound freedom. He remembers the powerful embraces and congratulatory remarks presented to him once his feet touched the earth. He remembers the same look pained across all of their faces, his own included, a melting pot of shock and belated excitement and fatigue. 

Everyone else, like Poe, had truly never thought this day would arrive, and no one had predicted it could have come so soon. Rebels Poe had been fighting alongside for years met his gaze with the same shared look that seemed to say “ _we’ve actually done it!_ ” in a way that was more raw and somber than Poe would’ve imagined it would be after such a win— a war-ending, life-changing, universe-restoring win. 

And yet, the majority of people around him seemed to disregard the gravity of their circumstance- the sheer improbability, the actual cost of this rebellion, the impact it would have on them from them onward- entirely; instead, they focused on one another, on their friends and coworkers, those who’d been beside them on this journey every step of the way. 

He remembers watching with a heart that was both heavy and full, inexplicably, as friends reunited and were overcome with emotion. They embraced, unabashed, despite their wounds, grime, and the great pain they undoubtedly felt, and held on tight for dear life. Nothing could hinder them from being with those who loved them, and who they in turn, loved. 

He remembers the pang in his chest as he realized that there were some that he loved who weren’t there with him, who he couldn’t and wouldn’t embrace ever again. He thought of Leia, who’d trusted him enough to make him general. She believed in him, treated him like a son. He thought of Rey. He had no way of knowing whether or not she had survived, but he hoped she had. A small part of him even believed it.He believe that at least they could be reunited. 

And then there was Finn. 

He remembers the sudden excitement that stirred in himself as he realized that Finn was alive and well and okay. He had watched Calrissian and Chewy save him and Rose from the sinking ship and knew that they, too, had landed safely and were somewhere among the throng of rebels celebrating the end of the war. He imagined Finn smiling and yelling with other rebels- his pupils are blown wide, face split by an adorably contagious grin, perfect facial features simply highlighted by the ash and smoke and blood, genuine in his emotions whereas everyone else floated around, distant, like a zombie- high on adrenaline and buzzing with excitement and shock, and it only helped to stoke the fires of his replete elation. Just knowing that he was so close made Poe’s impatience more potent. He needed to see Finn. He had so much he wanted to tell him. So many things he needed him to hear. 

He just had to find him. 

He remembers pushing through crowds of people, all wrapped up in their own small triumphant reunions, too much so to notice him searching nearly frantically for Finn. He was stopped by a few people; they either blocked his path or grabbed his arm, either way, further prolonging the moment he was searching for and worsening the growing anticipation bubbling within him. It was almost too much to bear to wade through the waters of the rebel numbers, and Poe had half a mind to stand on top of a ship and call out to him. 

Luckily, that was unnecessary. 

He remembers it clear as day. A parting of the congregation- not much, just about the width of a small, single person- was enough to allow Poe to lock eyes with someone from across the crowded field for barely a second, though it was enough. _Finn_. He smiled. 

And then he ran. 

No longer concerned with bumping into people, Poe moved through the mass with the speed and reckless abandon of a man who had nothing more to lose. That couldn’t have been further from his reality, however, because suddenly, everything was standing right in front of him, wrapping arms around him and pulling him into a hug. 

And suddenly, despite what he had told himself, there were no words to say. There were so many things Poe had wanted to say, so many ideas floating around in his brain, but when he saw Finn, they all disappeared. Looking back, he feels it was for the better. There would have been nothing he could have said that would be enough. No words carried the poignancy he was looking for. Nothing would do, not a thousand ‘ _I’m sorry_ ’s or a million _’forgive me_ ’s or countless ’ _I love you_ ’s. 

So instead of speaking, Poe pulled back, just enough to look Finn in the eyes, before taking his face in his hands, the skin warm and bruised beneath his fingers. Finn’s eyes flicked up to Poe’s for a fraction of a second, a whirlwind of emotions dancing within them. It seemed as though he wanted to say something, but Poe knew what he meant. He didn’t have to say a word. 

Poe had been in many collisions as a pilot, all infusing him with varying degrees of adrenaline rushes. Some were accidental dangerous and nearly fatal, others exciting and intentional and epic. None of those would even come close to comparing with the rush that came from connecting his lips with Finn’s. 

The world around Poe suddenly slowed as it grew hushed, until only his and Finn’s heartbeats were audible above the sound of their breathless, desperate kiss. He knew there were people around them and that they definitely weren’t alone, but somehow everything else was invisible to him. It felt as though they were the only ones in the world, just them, their passionate reunion, and their hearts, beating erratically within their cages of bone and blood. 

And then, just as soon as it began, despite Poe’s deepest wish for it to continue, they separated. There was a moment of silent between them as they stood clutching one another, separated only by the barest inch of space with the gravity of entire worlds holding them down there. In that moment, everything Poe thought about Finn floated to the surface, resting atop his tongue waiting for release, like a bullet in a cocked gun. 

And then the sound of pointed cheering burst their private bubble. 

Poe saw through his periphery people encircled the two of them, smirking, grinning, jaw-dropped and stunned expressions alike, all repeated across a crowd of hundreds. He looked at Finn who in smirked in response, before grabbing Poe’s hand and raising it, Poe’s fingers intertwined with his. The cheering and laughter erupting from the scene was deafening, and people immediately rushed them to gush and dote like mothers often do to their sons. 

Poe remembers there was no time for a whispered ‘later’ and accompanying glance, only a small hand squeeze, before they were pulled along by people they’d fought alongside for years in their rebellion. Eventually they died down, though the two of them really énervé had the chance to be alone, as the Generals of the successful resistance movement, smitten with both the cause and one another. He remembers that as they walked hand in hand, people began to leave, the crowds were thinned considerably. 

That was when they spotted Rey. 

Poe remembers Rey looking up and locking eyes with him, remembers Finn tugging on his sleeve, laughing, as he pulled Poe along with him towards the bloodied, tired Jedi warrior sprinting towards them. When they met in the middle, the world became just the three of them, the only sound the cheers of those around them as they reunited. 

He remembers considering in that moment the impossible likelihood that he would have been standing there, with Rey, with Finn, with anyone, after what he had gone though an hour prior. People didn’t survive the attack on the First Order. They came just close enough only to die in an explosion, from electrocution, of a gunshot wound. He himself had been in the face of death countless times on that day alone, and yet, he lived. Finn has nearly died taking down that ship and yet, he had lived. Rey had been on the Sith planet facing Palpitine, and looks as though she died and then came back. Either way, she could have died. Should have died. None of them should be standing there, and still they lived. 

And they would continue to live on long after. Until the galaxy knew peace, until the universe was safe and at peace, Poe and Finn and Rey would live until they were as old and gray like Leia and Luke had been when they left to become one with the force.

**Author's Note:**

> I dragged my dad and brother to go see this movie Thursday night because I really wanted to write a fix it fic. Scene rewrites are so fun and this scene desperately needed one because Finn and Poe, husband Generals, should have gotten that screen time. They were so cute the whole movie and I’m very excited because there’s actually so much to work with in terms of rewriting canon scenes and stuff like that. Anyway, I digress. Hopefully you enjoyed this fic! I stayed up til 2 am writing it so it’s definitely shitty but I tried so it’s whatever. 
> 
> If you liked this, leave a like and a comment and maybe check back with me later on because I have another SW fic I’m in the process of writing! 
> 
> EDIT: THE NEW FIC IS UP! PLEASE CHECK IT OUT <3
> 
> Keep reading, keep dreaming,  
> 🖤Michie


End file.
